The present invention relates to a semiconductor module.
A technique for forming a long resin protrusion on a semiconductor chip and further forming a plurality of interconnects on the resin protrusion to provide elastic terminals has been known (see JP-A-2007-42867). However, JP-A-2007-42867 does not disclose measures against migration of a metal that forms interconnects migrates between the interconnects and causes insulation failure.